


#transcendedmortality

by laughingpineapple



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The record is over & we look back upon the great disc of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#transcendedmortality

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly better when viewed [this way](http://img208.imageshack.us/img208/4898/transcendedmortality.jpg). Possibly sucks either way! I am not worthy of #sworcery's brilliant, bathos-happy, 140-characters imaginific snippets, but it's been such a joy to even attempt to mimic its style!

 

 

 

 **#transcendedmortality** (a humble tribute to #sworcery and @the1console by @crimsontriforce, on winter solstice as darkness reigns)

 

 

 

 

The Swirling Infinite accepts our offer & reveals itself in the clear sky beyond the clouds of Mingi Taw. #sworcery

 

The time is ripe for a last miracle. Where my miracles at, you ask? Everywhere, my friend. This is the time miracles fill the sky. #sworcery

 

(which is to say, a considerable improvement over those loathsome rainbows) #sworcery

 

We lifted the Gogolithic Mass of its immortality & in it we enshrouded our quest. #sworcery

 

There was some fine print about dismissing one's existence in exchange, but we have twenty twenty vision & knew it from the start. #sworcery

 

 

 

 

We have no fear of death. To be super totally honest though, we would rather not be there when it happens. #sworcery

 

Which is why we are ascending. We are heroes, we are awesome & we are so veritably astute. #sworcery

 

 

 

 

We had never experienced a mythopoetic transcendence & we are quite pleased with ourselves. #sworcery

 

 

 

 

The thoughts of the harsh people of The Caucasus rend through the coarse matter of the kingdoms of men & guide us to the skies. #sworcery

 

Their piety guides us. Or the Megatome resonates. Or this tribute aimed for more than 10 tweets & there have been worse excuses. #sworcery

 

@Girl writes: I shall look for @Scythian in the twilit threshold of the mountaindreams, beyond the days of mortal lands. #sworcery

@Girl writes: On starless waters far astray, we shall be running sorrowless. #sworcery

@Girl writes: (still shamelessly & pointlessly hippie, but what does it matter? I can fly.) #sworcery

 

 

@Dogfella writes: Bark bark bark bark. #sworcery

@Dogfella writes: Bark bark. #sworcery

@Dogfella writes: The best among us always part early. The worlds they leave to us are older. @Scythian was clearly too awesome. #sworcery

@Dogfella writes: Bark bark bark bark. #sworcery

 

 

@Logfella writes: I never know what to say when these things happen. @Scythian with deepest sympathy? That is not what I meant. #sworcery

 

 

@Archetype writes: S:S&SEP is a finger to colossal feminist fails by beloved videogame pioneers such as Miyamoto, Ueda & Sakamoto. #sworcery

@Archetype writes: Sad but trufax. Thanks for allowing this soulsickity social experiment, @Scythian, and fare well. #sworcery

 

 

 

 

The last one leaves us with a serious case of question marks but we insist in our seraphic journey of light. #sworcery

 

Our body dies in the rocky lap of The Caucasus, which is not comfy in the least. We are beyond that. Light is way better. #sworcery

 

The waning Swirling Infinite decelerates to a cosmic & timeless calm under the playful touch of the divine digit that guided us. #sworcery

 

We cross its black scraped surface & forever abandon our mortal remains. It sort of maybe feels like vinyl. Fine by us. #sworcery

 

If we really squint, the last glimpse we get of the world is a piece of arcane & unfathomable writing inscribed on its stern face. #sworcery

 

It reads: superbrothers:sword&sworceryEP #sworcery

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Huh. [DAY = MADE](http://img43.imageshack.us/img43/8789/capyapprezza.png)


End file.
